


Evil Elmo's Revenge

by woodoggy



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Crack, Literal Crack, M/M, i love nobody he's a good character, i wrote this instead of working, this is my cure for boredom, why do i know this much about sesame street
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodoggy/pseuds/woodoggy
Summary: Evil Elmo is back! He's come for his revenge , and hel'l get it. He always does.





	Evil Elmo's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> ;- i'm so BORED GET ME OUT OF HERE .
> 
> ;- everyone knew this would happen so take this bc i'm wasting my brain cells on literal shit okay cool yeah

i'm not even going to bother with punctuation i say fuck capitalization lives okay

evil elmo is back . he's back with a massive plan .... if he killed all of the super unimportant and old and retired background characters of sesame street , he'd get his revegne !!!!!11!!   
super smart !!!! 

he started with this one guy name harry kneeslapper or was it henry i kinda forgot oops . but anyway , with a massive sword that magically appeared out of nowhere he just -

i don't know , said a horrible shitty kneeslapping joke and murdered the muppet ? yeah

" you can't survive the evil wrath of elmo ! " the red demon shouted at the top of his lungs , proving his point by glaring massively at the corpse that was h - whatever kneeslapper . whatever , he had one ongoing joke and it kinda got old after a while . 

" hey , you . yeah , you . i wanna sell you something . "  
a small voice was heard , and evil elmo glanced towards the street . there was some hidden guy in a jacket . totally not shady for a kids/ show or anything . 

so he , uh hopped to the guy and shot him bc epic elmo powers !!1111!!!! 

which sucks bc lefty just wanted to sell him air poor guy 

anyways get prepared , because elmo isn't done .....


End file.
